


Silver Ribbons

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Corsetry, F/M, Light Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Narcissa loves surprising Lucius.





	Silver Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: Lucius/Narcissa - corset.

“My, my.” Lucius stopped in the doorway to their bedroom, surprised by the sight of his wife sprawled lasciviously on their bed, wearing silk and lace. “Lovely.”  
  
As he walked to the bed, he started to remove his silver domino mask, but Narcissa said, “Leave it on.”  
  
“I’ll expect prompt obedience,” he warned, grabbing her chin harshly, forcing her to look at him. When she nodded, blue eyes blazing with sureness and want, he released her and snapped his fingers.  
  
Narcissa rose and turned on her toes, spinning slowly until her back faced him. Lucius admired how the black taffeta corset glowed against her pale skin, and how the scraps of lace knickers perfectly framed her bottom and legs.  
  
“This won’t do,” he said, tugging on the silver bow dangling from the corset. “Far too loose. This won’t do at _all_.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir,” she said with just a hint of cheek; he knew she was grinning mischievously.  
  
He responded by slapping her arse; when she jumped forward, Lucius tightened his grip on the silver ribbon leash, pulling her back toward him. “Hands on the bedpost, and _don’t_ move,” he growled in his wife’s ear.  
  
Normally he much preferred to take his time with tightening her corset, lacing and re-lacing slowly and deliberately, until Narcissa was gasping for breath; her straining pleas hardened his cock in the most delicious manner. But tonight he was tense from a long meeting with the Dark Lord, and even coming home to find Narcissa dressed up to please couldn’t quell his impatience for some relief.  
  
Lucius whispered a quick spell, and while his wand tugged on the corset’s satin ribbons, steadily closing the gap, he tangled a hand in Narcissa’s long blonde hair, pulling her head back until he could kiss her deeply, thrusting his tongue past her lips. The other hand caressed her inner thighs, and then pushed between to rub the damp, scratchy lace against her sensitive nub; he savored her breathless moans as the magic continued its unwavering draw on the laces.  
  
He stopped his assaults on her mouth and ribs when the gap had reduced only a few centimeters; his impatience was winning again.  
  
He had to have her. _Now._  
  
Lucius pushed his wife facedown on the bed, and pounced on the exposed stripe of pale flesh framed by black silk and crossed by silver ribbons. He swiped his tongue from the base of her neck to the ending knob of her spine, dragging the sharp nose of his half-mask over each vertebra bump. He laughed at Narcissa’s muffled mewling as he teased and tickled her, knowing that each movement of his tongue and scrape of the mask sent sparks of heat to her sex. She humped the bed, her arse moving exquisitely against the hardness in his trousers.  
  
He heard her whimper, “ _Please_ ,” as he nipped along her neck.  
  
“Please _what_?” he drawled. “Ask _properly_ , Narcissa.”  
  
“Please, Lucius, sir,” she begged, her voice rough with desire. “ _Fuck me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
